


Competition

by frizzycrls



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Genesis and Sephiroth are competitive, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizzycrls/pseuds/frizzycrls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis and Sephiroth constantly fight for Angeal's attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

"Narcissistic bastard!"

"As if! We all know you're the vain bitch here!"

"You're just jealous! Why else would you overcompensate with that phallic symbol of a sword and all that gaudy hair, you-ACK!" Genesis yelped as a hairbrush nearly hit him, only his training helping him to dodge.

Angeal sighed from his seat, newspaper forgotten in his lap as the brush flew out the open window at a dangerous speed. _'The fan clubs will have a riot if they find that one.'_

"You're so fake, Barbie is jealous!" Sephiroth spat from the bathroom doorway, only a damp towel covering him.

Genesis scoffed, "Hi, I'm a human being! How are you?"

Angeal's sense of honor said he should stop them, especially before someone called the police (again) or part of the apartment needed repaired. (also again)

"You know, they say opposites attract, Seph. That must be why you lust after someone so attractive and cultured as me!" Genesis smirked haughtily.

"I would ask how old you are, Gen, but I know you can't count that high!"

An indignant screech was followed by a crash that shook the floor. Angeal folded the paper and set it neatly upon the counter as he stood. He supposed some small perverse part of him had come to enjoy these spats of theirs, once he had realized with near certainty that much of it was posturing to gain his attention and favor. Their fights were always louder when he was near and more volatile when he returned from solo missions. And this time he had been gone for nearly a month.

"You're so ugly, I'll bet-"

" **ENOUGH!** " The two combatants paused at Angeal's bellow, looking up at him with identical sheepish smirks, "You two are both First Class warriors and yet you bicker like children. I just got done dealing with an over-eager Zackary for three and a half weeks in a swamp near his hometown. I would appreciate at least one quiet relaxing night." Genesis and Sephiroth frowned, guilt not sitting well with the two proud warriors. "I am going to go lay down. If you would, please keep this petty arguing as quiet as possible."

He turned away and left for the bedroom, a small smirk breaking through his control as he heard them both scrambling to their feet. Angeal gave a long sigh that he was sure they could hear as took off his boots and stretched out on the mattress. Not even a moment later, Genesis appeared at the side of the bed, a plush pillow in hand and Angeal's favorite book, "Here, 'Geal, you relax. I'll make sure to keep Seph from being such a brat so you can rest."

A derisive snort announced Sephiroth as he brought in a cup of steaming tea, "You should check a mirror before you go calling someone else a brat, _Geny._ "

Angeal cleared his throat, forcing them to back down with murmured apologies. Sephiroth set the tea on the nightstand before sitting on the bed, "Want to tell us what happened?"

Angeal did not have to force the sigh that left him as long, pale fingers brushed through his hair, "Let's just say we reached Gongaga right in the middle of rainy season. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be floundering knee deep in a swamp while the Puppy is practically running circles around you?"

Genesis smiled, "Poor baby." He pouted as Sephiroth leaned in to get a tender, short kiss from Angeal. Not about to let himself be forgotten even for a moment, he wrapped warm hands around Angeal's aching feet, smirking with pride as the kiss was broken by a deep groan of relief as he kneaded at the arches.

Angeal surreptitiously opened a blue eye to watch Sephiroth's challenging glare at the redhead. There were definite perks to having competitive lovers, and he intended to enjoy them to the fullest, honor be damned.

~

"Yo! Hurry it up, Chocobo head!"

"Hold your horses, Zack!" Cloud chewed on his lip indecisively as he looked at the computer screen. There was a chance that it wasn't genuine but the fact that it was posted for auction on the Silver Elite website added to the credibility. He waited until the timer nearly reached zero then entered his bid. Grinning victoriously, he hurried out the door. _'I'll have to borrow from Zack for a while but Sephiroth's used hairbrush is worth it!'_


End file.
